Charles Xavier X Reader – Mystery Trail
by luckystar283
Summary: This was a prompt from an anon on my tumblr from an anon: "Can I open my eyes yet?" and "You did this, all for me?" Charles leads the reader on a mystery tour to a surprise location.


A/N – First off I really loved the chance to write for Professor X and I have tried to keep this gender neutral which I will try and do from now on in more fanfics. Secondly this is set slightly after Professor X has lost the use of his legs just for the record, and this fanfic also goes off the assumption that the reader has the ability to grow and communicate with plants so I hope you all enjoy.

Also for those of you who don't know, this was a request on my Tumblr blog: writeyouin .tumblr

The prompt was from an anon and it was: "Can I open my eyes yet?" and "You did this, all for me?"

* * *

You stumbled blindly through one of the mansions many hallways, wearing a silky blindfold that had been placed on the armoire in your room; when you had found it Charles' voice playfully made itself known in your head by announcing that you had to put on the blindfold on and follow his requests.

" _Okay, now turn left._ " Charles prompted in your mind.

" _Are you going to tell me where I'm going soon_?" you thought, keeping the conversation silent.

" _Soon but not yet._ "

" _You know I could just stop following your directions,_ " you mocked.

" _You know I could just control you for a while,_ " he chimed back.

" _Touché._ "

" _Okay, now take a right._ "

You reached out carefully, tracing the walls to ease your balance; admittedly it was difficult trusting someone else's eyes knowing that they couldn't even see where you were going but nobody knew this house better than Charles and over a long time spent together you trusted him implicitly.

" _Be careful here, there are stairs at the end of the hallway,_ " he explained.

" _Noted._ "

You stumbled awkwardly down the stairs, tripping on the last step and crashing into the steely frame of Charles' wheelchair; he reached down to help you up, quelling vivacious laughter.

"You know, when I thought up this plan I imagined you'd carry it out with a little more grace," he smirked.

"You know, when I agreed to this plan I didn't think about attacking you at first," you countered energetically.

"Come on, you've got to admit that this is indeed devilishly charming and puts me in a rather romantic light."

"Really? A blindfold and a mystery trail, if anything it could be called cheesy and over-played."

"Overplayed! I can honestly say that this is not over-played, who have you ever known in your life that has had a blindfold and romantic walk laid out for them?"

"Fair point but it won't be much of a mystery at all if it ends with me in the hospital because of a broken leg."

"I'll admit, if I'd thought this through I could have given you the blindfold after the stairs, but in all fairness I can't exactly guide you well until the access ramps and elevators have been built."

"If it makes you feel better I'm still really intrigued as to where we're going."

"Shall we then?" He grabbed your hand tenderly.

"By all means lead on," you let him drag you along at an easy pace.

* * *

A short while and several hallways later brought the two of you to a halt, the unmistakeable sound of a door swishing open was the first thing to draw your attention; the next attention grabber was a plethora of new, earthy smells followed by the echo of running water.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" You asked uncertainly, referring to the blindfold that still clung tightly to you.

"Just a minute, I want to give you the best view," Charles replied leading you to the centre of the room, "Alright, now."

The removal of the blindfold revealed a large, brightly lit room filled top to bottom with all manner of foliage and vegetation, a rectangular pond with a stream was arranged at the back of the room, and a cleverly disguised, stone bookcase filled to the brim with various plant books & journals; you were overwhelmed at the sight, fresh tears springing to your eyes which you immediately tried to supress.

When you didn't make a sound Charles began explaining, "There are plants in here from all over the world, the room is fitted with various temperature settings which can all be adjusted, this room is for you and only you, no one else has permission to be in here without your consent."

"You did this, all for me?" your voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I would have travelled to the moon and back for you."

"I- I just- How did you-"

"Know?" He finished the sentence for you, "Reading people is what I do, even without my ability; Anyone would have been blind not to notice that you haven't been doing great lately, you seemed… lonely. In here you can have all the company you could ever want, you're free to grow and communicate with any plants you see fit and when you're done there's still everyone at the mansion to come back to… there's still me to come back to."

You hugged him suddenly, knocking the wheelchair back slightly, "I love this Charles Xavier, I love you."

"So it's not too cheesy after all?"

You laughed, "No, not too cheesy and certainly not overplayed."


End file.
